Of Ramen and Roommates
by TomatoBisque
Summary: Naruto's home accidentaly burns to a crisp, and Sasuke is the one nominated to become his roommate for the week it takes to fix Naruto's apartment. And one eventful week it'll be...NaruSasu HumorRomance rated T cuz I said so.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! How's it going? WHOOT! More stories from Unmei...I've finally recovered from a chronic bout of artist block...and now I'm back in action. Anyways...read and review and tell me whether or not I am a horrible writer. Whookacha…now here we go. I give you…a NaruSasu that will (well, _should_) make you laugh, cry, claw your eyes out and read again and again…but that's asking for a lot, huh? Okay, enjoy or hate I don't care just read it and review, dammit!

Sasuke grimaced at the thought of a full week with Naruto as he walked home from Ichiraku. Seven excruciating Naruto-filled days were just too much for him to comprehend. He normally looked forward to walking home, to getting away from bone head Naruto and that girl...Sakura, was it? Yeah…her. He didn't pay much attention to her, since he was trying to avoid Naruto's constant attacking. It was good training though; kept him on his toes.

He fumbled with the brown doggie bag he was carrying, and it occurred to him that he actually went out of his way to go buy Naruto a bowl of that greasy crap he called food. But it was only an excuse to get away from the blonde headed ninja, considering that they were now living together for the next six days, eighteen hours, twenty four minutes and fifty three seconds, but who's counting? In the ten minutes it takes to get to Ichiraku and back to Sasuke's house, the said raven haired ninja got silence and peace. It was relieving enough so that Sasuke even paid for the 'food'.

Naruto still thought that Sasuke was being kind by getting him his ramen and letting him stay at his house, but the truth was, Kakashi made the Uchiha. The food was of Sasuke's own will, but no one in Konohagakure was willing to let Naruto crash at their house, partly because Naruto would make the 'crash' bit literal and that he snored loud. Sasuke was a heavy sleeper, so he was nominated for the job.

'_Idiot, setting his house on fire like that. He should've known not to attempt cooking…_' Sasuke thought as he went over the events of the day before. He had been part of the rescue crew that saved Naruto from his own cooking experiment that coincidentally burned his apartment to a crisp. The dunce had been attempting to cook home made ramen, considering that he was out of money and his cupboards (which were normally stocked with the stuff) was empty. Sasuke didn't see the logic in eating that stuff; it tasted like rubber and salt, and there was no way that it was healthy.

Finally making it to the door of his apartment, Sasuke frowned. He wished he lived a bit farther from the Ichiraku. He sighed as he set the brown take-out bag down and pulled the key out of his back pocket. Slipping the key into the lock he took a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare for the week ahead. Little did he know that it would change his life.

Yay for cliffhangers. And be patient now…the Naruto Sasuke love will emerge eventually. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Well...there's not much to say except enjoy. And review...and well you kinda have to read it first to enjoy or review; so here we go. Read, review and enjoy! I give you...drum roll...Of Roommates and Ramen chapter two!

--

Day One

'_Kill me now_,' was the first thought that popped into Sasuke's mind when he walked into his apartment and saw Naruto sleeping on _his_ bed. Naruto was on _Sasuke's_ bed. Now, Sasuke knew that if he tried anything rash (like pull out a kunai and cut off Naruto's-) he would have to face the consequences of a thrashed apartment. And he was barely paying the rent with the money team seven got from their D-ranked missions; he didn't need a renovation.

Sasuke slowly laid the bag of ramen and his house key on the table and walked into the open door of his room, staring at the young boy sleeping on his twin bed. At first it sorta shocked him, seeing Naruto look so peaceful. He looked so cute and innocent drooling on the bed sheet like that. Whoa...wait a minute there. Naruto was FAR from cute in Sasuke's eyes.

The raven haired ninja sighed and walked out of his room towards the bathroom. He pulled his sleeves up to his elbows and splashed some cold water on his face, sputtering out some water from his mouth and shaking it all off like a dog. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed that his face was red and he looked flustered, and his hair was a mess; he bet Sakura would find him attractive now. He gave himself the thumbs-up, outstretched his index finger and held it to his temple.

"Bang."

He wished it was that easy. Pulling his white sleeves back down to his wrists and taking a deep breath of air, he walked towards his bedroom again, dreading the waking of the blonde idiot some called 'Naruto'. And then he realized that he should be angry.

Sasuke's bed was a sacred place; no one except Sasuke has ever slept in it before. It was the place where he could just lie down and let it all go...somewhere where vengeance and the Uchiha clan didn't matter. His duvet covers and softer than soft pillows had only felt the touch of Sasuke, and of all people, Naruto was the one to sleep in his bed first. Sasuke was planning to only let the woman he fell in love with sleep on that bed, and Naruto ruined it. Just like he ruined everything.

"Wake up." Sasuke decided he was going to do this in a calm, orderly fashion.

"WAKE THE HELL UP, FOOL!!" he screamed, jumping on the bed and grabbing Naruto's shoulders, shaking him awake.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto slurred with a dopey smile on his face, still half asleep. Sasuke stopped shaking the boy, and stared at the wall in wonder. What was he doing? Normally, Sasuke was calm, cool and collected. When he wasn't any of that, he was sad, angry or confused. This strange emotion flowing through his body didn't seem right, and for some reason, he _really _didn't want to get off of Naruto.

He shuddered and threw Naruto to the floor.

"That's where you sleep." Hell, might as well make it clearer.

"This is where I sleep." He pointed to the bed. Just needs a little bit more.

"Touch my bed again, and you'll find yourself sleeping somewhere underground." Yes! Sasuke had made his point. Bed is Sasuke's, floor is Sasuke's, and Naruto is sleeping on Sasuke's floor because, well, he's an idiot and burnt his house down.

Naruto rubbed his head and frowned at his new roomy, wondering why he felt the need to be so violent. It also confused the poor kid; one minute Sasuke's all happy to go be buying Naruto his ramen and now he's shaking him awake and pushing him on the floor. Speaking of ramen...

"Where's my ramen?" Naruto asked, slowly getting up from off the floor. Heck, he was too tired and hungry to put up a fight with Sasuke anyways, and they're kinda living together now, so why start something? Naruto was only concerned with his food.

Sasuke sighed. How typical of Naruto; he just ruined part Sasuke's life and all he's thinking about is ramen.

"You're a ninja. Find it," he groaned, flumping over onto his bed. It was close to midnight, and he was mentally and physically drained. '_Time to call it a day_', Sasuke thought as he snuggled into his blankets. Do his own dismay, the last thought that was on his mind as he shut his eyes was Naruto, and his concern that the dunce might do something stupid like wake Sasuke up early on his day off tomorrow. And there were other things, but Sasuke mentally shut _that_ out; he was kinda scared he was thinking of Naruto in that way anyways.

"Good night, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled from the kitchen. It sounded a lot like his mouth was full of ramen.

"Night...Naruto," Sasuke whispered into his pillow, smiling as he finally fell asleep. Only six more days...six more days.

--

Erm...I think this is moving a little fast. I dunno...I'll let you decide. I think it's cute! Please review your thoughts and if you saw mistakes PLEASE tell me. I love you all, now it's time to go to sleep. I'm more exhausted than Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I feel bad…a friend of mine went on my account and said something mean to another writer. T-T I'm so upset about it…I hope it doesn't affect my writing. Well, I've done my best, so here's another chapter. Please enjoy.

P.S. Of course I don't own Naruto! And also in case you're not familiar with Japanese, Teme means bastard and Dobe means…uh…I'm not 100 sure but Sasuke calls Naruto that a lot. XD!

---

It was a fuzzy feeling that filled Sasuke's body. A warm, happy, fuzzy feeling that Sasuke didn't get very often, and he liked it. He felt the rhythmic breathing of something warm that lay underneath his arm, and it was relaxing. The smell of its hair and the smooth skin on its shoulder made Sasuke get tingly feelings in tingly places, and it was a strange thing happening to him.

He yawned and slowly began to open his eyes, curiosity bugging at him to figure out what his object of enjoyment was. A puppy dog? A teddy bear? No, it was…bigger that that. He snuggled it closer to his body, sensing no danger from it. It was soft, and Sasuke didn't want to let go.

"Y-you're suffocating me…S-sasuke k-kun!" A choked cry came from the person he was squeezing, and two things had finally hit Sasuke.

One: Consciousness

Two: He was cuddling Naruto.

"I TOLD YOU TO SLEEP ON THE FLOOR, DOBE!" Sasuke screamed, partly in fright and partly in self realization. What a stupid idiot Sasuke was; letting your guard down even in sleep could have dire consequences on a mission. How the hell did he let the clumsiest ninja in Konohagakure slip into his bed?

Sasuke quickly shoved Naruto on the floor, staring at him like he was a poisonous snake.

"Awe…Teme, there were no more blankets, and I was uncomfortable! Don't you have a futon or something I can use?!" Naruto whined, crossing his arms and tilting his head over. Naruto's little walrus hat fell off of his head, and Sasuke smiled.

"Cute," he whispered under his breath, hoping Naruto didn't hear him. Naruto mumbled to himself and stomped out to the kitchen, grumbling at 'teme's' unkindness. Sasuke turned his sore neck slowly, checking the time on his digital clock. The numbers scared him.

Tuesday was laundry day; the one day Sasuke had off. The rest of the week was strictly divided by the minute between chores, training and meals. Sasuke needed a bit of structure, but it just gave him a headache, seeing as now he had to fit Naruto baby sitting into the mix. Time was an issue also, seeing as that if he wanted to fit in all of his other responsibilities; he would have to wake up at least at seven o'clock.

It was four o'clock in the afternoon this Tuesday 'morning'.

Well how the hell did Sasuke manage that? There was no way he was _that _tired from just one night with Naruto.

"Naruto…how long do you usually sleep in on our days off?" Sasuke asked, his voice quivering from shock.

"Dunno," he answered, grabbing a one-litre milk carton out of the fridge and chugging it. Sasuke's head hung low and he stared at the blanket he was tangled up in. '_I'm going to kill him…there's no way I can stand another five days with this idiot…if I do it fast, making sure he doesn't make any loud noises and throw his body in the river, they'll think he was ambushed and drowned…_'

"Idiot, you can't kill Naruto!" Sasuke yelled to himself, squeezing the blankets in his fist.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked, throwing the empty milk container on the table. "You seem kinda maniacal." Oh yeah, just kinda.

And then BAM. It finally hit the raven haired ninja that he was, oh, maybe eight hours off schedule? He literally flew out of bed, not realizing just how tangled up he was, and ended up in a miserable heap of Sasuke and blanket on the hardwood floor.

"Arhg!" Sasuke yelled as he quickly untangled himself and slammed the bedroom door, getting dressed in record time. He grabbed his laundry hamper and ran out the door with only one sandal on, quickly yelling out to Naruto…

"Doing laundry, don't go near fire!" he yelled as he ripped down the hall way. '_If I want to be able to get any training done, I have to get my chores finished and find a place where Naruto won't hurt himself_,' Sasuke thought as he ran down the dusty street, socks flying out of his hamper as he dashed through markets. He dashed into the laundry-coffee shop and slid to a stop in front of a washer, breathing and sweating heavily as he fumbled through his pockets, looking for a quarter.

Nothing. His pockets were absolutely empty.

"Customers get a complimentary coffee! Would you like one, sir?" A familiar voice came from behind Sasuke, and he turned around, seeing a pink haired kunoichi standing behind him. Except she was wearing an outfit Sasuke thought he would never see on her.

Baby blue hat, white dress that was so short it was almost a shirt and another baby blue skirt that matched the hat. On top of that was a navy blue apron with a bean/sock logo on the breast.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, flatly refusing the coffee she was holding in her hand.

"Take the coffee! It burns!" she cried.

"I'm not a customer."

"What do you mean?!" she yelled, feeling her hand blistering from the hot coffee.

"I don't have any money, so I'm not a customer. You said you were only giving coffee to customers."

"TAKE IT!!" Her face was turning red now, and her whole body was shaking.

'_She doesn't usually yell at me_.' Sasuke pondered the situation, taking his time thinking about what he should do. His mind was blank. And then it hit him. The coffee, I mean.

"MY EYES!!" he cried. Sakura had thrown the blistering hot coffee in Sasuke's face, angered at his rudeness.

"When people offer you something, take it next time, asshole." She stomped off in the other direction and began talking in a low voice to her co-worker, Ino Yamanaka, who was wearing the same outfit.

"Why does she need a part time job? She's a kunoichi, and that's decent pay," Sasuke thought out loud as he scrubbed the remaining bit of coffee off of his face with a sock from his laundry hamper. It only burned for the first four seconds; hot liquids to the face were like that.

It was time to head home. Laundry could wait until his next pay check. He hoped it hadn't of been a mistake leaving Naruto alone.

Hoping is Useless, Sasuke.

--

Meh, I'm late for school. Dammit. I have band, and I _really_ don't want to bother with my trumpet. Rawr. Anyways…thank you, kind readers for the reviews. And please don't stop. I like them.  And sorry if this chapter is lacking, the next one will be better, I promise. Heh heh I have it all planned out…


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! New chapter! Wow, I really want to get this one done (I have the ending and everything planned out but shhh it's a secret!)

--

Sasuke recalled his brother once saying something along the lines of, "Foolish little brother, you are so weak. It's because you lack hatred and anger."

Well, he had plenty of that once he walked through the door of his apartment. He dropped his laundry hamper on the floor and ripped his coffee-stained shirt off as soon as he walked in, hearing a song he despised.

'You're the one that I want', from the Grease sound track, was blasting through the halls of his apartment building, and he hoped to god that it wasn't from his home.

He walked into the kitchen, seeing Naruto dancing around in nothing but an apron, his dance partner being a broom.

"What the hell is going on!?" Sasuke yelled, throwing a pair of boxers across the room. Naruto froze, dropping his broom and slowly turning around, his eyes shut tight. The underwear hit him square in the face, and Sasuke felt queasy.

"Since I'm living here, I thought I'd do some housecleaning. And I've been wearing the same clothes for a week, and I just got out of the shower so I didn't want to put them back on, and you don't have any clean clothes and-"

"And you decided to put on my only apron and dance around like an idiot?"

"I'm not dancing like an idiot! I took classes!"

"FOOL!!" Sasuke yelled, not knowing what to do with himself. He didn't want to glare at Naruto, because that would involve seeing that nice ass all exposed (c'mon, thinking that Naruto's behind is tight doesn't make Sasuke gay, I'm sure you've thought someone of the same sex had a nice butt too, right? Right?!). He didn't want to attack Naruto, seeing as it would look _pretty_ strange if someone walked in on the two of them wrestling it out on the kitchen floor wearing next to nothing.

"Well, gimme some clothes then!" Naruto yelled, dropping the broom on the floor, "You just came back from the Laundromat, right? So you should have something for me to wear!"

On the contrary, Sasuke didn't even have clothes for himself. Clothing Naruto at that moment was next to impossible.

"I used the last bit of my money on your ramen, _dobe_," Sasuke said in a snooty voice. Almost in a sarcastic, snooty voice. Almost in a flirty voice. "So I guess you'll have to walk around the house half naked for a while."

"I don't mind. It's a nice breeze for my under parts."

Sasuke shivered and spun on his heel, walking towards the bathroom. He felt dirty, and not just in a physical way. His mind _had_ to be playing tricks on him; there's no way he just flirted with Naruto.

"Teme? Why are you using Sharingan?" Naruto asked with a cute voice.

"I'm not."

"But your eyes are all red though."

"I got hit in the face with coffee."

"Sakura did that to me, too. I think she's PMSing."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's last comment and pushed open the door to his bathroom, noticing that Naruto turned the music off. Good, more room for actual thinking in his brain now. He pulled of his remaining coffee stained clothes and stepped into the shower, turning the warm water on and letting it run down his body. He stared at his hand, thinking about…things. Blonde haired things.

"Ino's pretty good looking. Curvy and such…" he talked himself out of thinking about Naruto. "Sakura's a bitch, but pretty cute."

He squeezed his eyes shut and thought about nothing but girls while he washed his hair. He squished some conditioner into his hands and scrubbed his head. Conditioner always made his hair super silky and soft, and he liked the smell. '_Just like when Naruto was asleep with me; his hair was smooth_…' he thought.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself. Just five more days, and he can forget all of these thoughts. Five more days. He opened his eyes, seeing a blob of yellow and blue behind the shower curtain.

"Sasuke kun! Where do you keep the spices?!" Naruto asked, ripping open the curtain.

"Gack!!" Sasuke yelped as he covered himself with the bit of shower curtain Naruto didn't have in his hands. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Relax, we're both men!" Naruto reasoned.

"That's exactly what's bothering me, dobe! AND DON'T EVER COOK NEAR MY HOUSE!!" he cried, wrenching the shower curtain shut.

"Fine!" Naruto yelled, slamming the bathroom door shut. "I'll just root through all of your stuff!"

'_Better than burning it to a crisp, like you did to all of _your_ stuff_,' Sasuke thought, furrowing his brow and rinsing the last bit of conditioner out of his hair.

He stepped out of the shower and glanced at his mirror image, seeing that his eyes were, in fact, red. They were all puffy and swollen, partly from stress and partly the coffee incident. Other than that, Sasuke thought he was pretty handsome. No volcanoes erupting on his face, and he had a nice, muscular body. Gorgeous pale skin and a charming smile, and his hair was sopping wet but still looked really nice. He wondered what Naruto looked like when he just gets out of the shower.

It was time to give up. Sasuke was extremely attracted to the boy. With a sigh, he admitted to himself that he had been all along. From when he first saw him when they were just little kids up until now. He had been slightly relieved when he noticed the blonde was on his team. And the awkward kiss in the classroom made Sasuke wonder what Naruto was like when he used tongue. 'Kay that was going a little far but…

He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom, his face's redness competing with Sharingan.

"You're gay, Sasuke kun," Naruto grinned. Sasuke's eyes widened, '_How does he know_!?' he thought.

"W-what are y-you t-talking about?!" Sasuke yelled, holding his towel up while flailing his arm around.

"You play the flute, so you're gay!" he smiled and held up a traditional shakuhachi flute, swinging the delicate instrument around like some kind of toy.

"That flute has been passed down through the Uchiha clan for generations! And I'm NOT gay!" Sasuke yelled, forgetting what he was wearing as he snatched the flute out of Naruto's hand. Before Sasuke realized it, his towel dropped.

"Wow…" was all Naruto could say. Sasuke blushed and grabbed his towel in embarrassment, taking the flute and running in the opposite direction.

Well, today has royally sucked so far for our dark haired ninja friend. Can't wait till after lunch.

--

Heh heh…funny. - I'm sorry it's taking so long to get to the good parts…but in the next chappie, there will be funniness! I just had to do some building up for it in this one! Patience now! R&R (read and review!) I love you all! And good for Sasuke, he's finally stopped lying to himself. See, all he needed was a hot shower to clear things up :P

Unmei


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my gawd…I have twenty five reviews for this story! I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you so much for the kind words, and I will press on with my horrendous writing. Oh jeeze, I promised myself I'd try to write lemon but I don't have the guts. It'll have to wait I guess. Well anyways, here we go. New chapter from Unmei! Whoot! Please, if you're gonna bother reading at least review too! Hugs! Enjoy!

--

Sasuke woke up very confused.

"Sasuke kun, are you alright?" A female voice rung through his pounding head, and he deigned to open his eyes. Pink hair, lovely green eyes, annoying yet ridiculously sexy-in-a-cute-way voice. Oh shit, Sakura.

"Where am I?" he asked, considerably confused.

"Uh…well you're at the Laundromat, Sasuke kun," she answered with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

'_Think, think, Sasuke think! What happened yesterday after you got out of the shower? Towel dropped in front of the love of my life, I ran to my room and pulled my traditional Uchiha clothes on, and planned to go to the Laundromat. Okay, I'm here…but I don't remember coming here…what the fuck?! No, wait. I fell asleep in the laundry basket, yeah, then why the hell am I here_?!'

"Sasuke, are you okay? You look pained," Sakura asked, stroking Sasuke's jaw line affectionately. Sasuke winced, pulling her wrist away from his face. He didn't want her touching him. "Sorry about the coffee yesterday, Ino's been bothering me; she keeps on saying I'm PMSing."

"I don't care," he frowned, sitting up. He stared at Sakura's pretty face, seeing the worry in it. She was a weird girl, admitting that she was having PMS to a guy. But Sasuke had problems holding his laughing inside; Naruto was right for once.

And then it hit him. He was alone in a dark room with Sakura, and he noticed the extra lip gloss on her lips. Oh shit…she wasn't going to try and seduce him _again_? The room behind the kitchen in the laundro bean wasn't very sexy, and neither was Sakura. Then again, if it were Naruto…Sasuke shook his head. He wouldn't take advantage of Naruto and his cute butt. No way.

"You're not leaving, are you?"

"How did I get here?" Sasuke shot back. Her green eyes shot to the ground, and her full lips puckered to the floor as she opened her perfect mouth in a pout.

"Naruto came here with your laundry and he claimed he was washing it for you. The thing is, you were kind of asleep in the dirty clothes and he put you in the washer. There were bubbles everywhere, and then the dryer…ugh."

"HE WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled, gripping his kimono-like shirt. Thoughts of himself and Naruto in a tub with bubbles cascaded through his dirty mind, and for a moment a smile appeared on his lips.

"What're you smiling about?" Sakura asked, standing up and fixing her laundro bean uniform skirt. '_Think quickly, think like a ninja_!' Sasuke panicked.

"Uh…you're hot." '_Way to go, dobe. You're worse than Naruto_.'

"I am?!" she gasped. Sasuke mentally slapped himself. He didn't find Sakura's perfect feminine beauty attractive at all. Why the hell did he say that?

"I have to go!" Sasuke freaked, ripping around and sprinting to the door.

"Sasuke, wait! You're hair is-" Sasuke was already halfway down the street, running to his apartment.

"Awe, he's so shy," Sakura smiled. "I hope he doesn't scream too loud when he sees his hair."

--

"What is it?" Naruto asked as Sasuke smashed open the door of his apartment.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT ME IN THE WASHER?!"

"Sorry 'bout that. I found a quarter in the couch while I was cleaning, so I decided to bring your clothes down for you. Wow, what happened to your hair?"

Sasuke frowned and reluctantly brought his shaking hand up to his once glorious hair. What could've possibly happened to it? His pale hand touched his hair, and his blood ran cold.

"Hey Sasuke, I came here to deliver notice for a mission. Naruto too and- what the hell is with the afro?" Shikamaru walked through the door, holding a scroll.

"A-afro…? Is that what it's called?" Sasuke's voice quivered as he stared death through Naruto. Both Shikamaru and Naruto burst out laughing, rolling on the floor and clutching their ribs.

Sasuke was exhausted, humiliated, embarrassed and angry and felt like using Naruto for Itachi-avenging practice.

"Oh and Sasuke, why do you have a red thong?" Naruto asked between gasps and laughing.

"They're Itachi's," Sasuke sighed. There was a moment of silence, then even more laughter filled the room.

"What was your brother doing with a pair of red lacy undies?" Shikamaru snorted, grabbing his sides in pain.

How was Sasuke supposed to tell his friends that his older brother was gay? It was obvious enough, but still hard to admit. Everyone in the village looked up to Uchiha Itachi at one point.

"His girlfriend's panties…" Sasuke lied. "She left them with him when they broke up."

"Don't lie, Sasuke. Everyone knows your brother is a fag," Shikamaru laughed. Typical of mister genius to figure that out. Sasuke sighed, heading towards the bathroom. Might as well see the damage Naruto did to his amazing hair.

Once he looked in the mirror, he screamed. Like a girl. Very loudly. The mirror broke.

And Naruto and Shikamaru were still laughing.

--

YAY! Haha I promise the next one will have some loving in it! Whoot Naruto X Sasuke Ladies and Gentlemen!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay…It's been a hard Monday for me. It _is_ kinda three thirty in the morning now, so I guess technically its Tuesday. Meh…It still all sucks. I'm totally sick with some kind of flu, and I can't sleep and I missed my math final exam, so I need to write something. You've heard of 'midnight snack'? I tend to do midnight chapters. Helps me to un-stress and FINALLY fall asleep. (Smile). Anyways…on to the chapter. R&R please. And enjoy.

--

"So, you're turning down the mission? Big boobs mah-gee is going to have a stress induced ulcer if she doesn't find someone to do this one. Might even make me do it."

Sasuke smiled inside. He liked Shikamaru's pet name for the fifth. Although he did had problems accepting that his hair might never go back the way he wanted it, he wasn't going down with out a fight. The rest of the day was going to be reserved for Naruto-babysitting and hair fixing.

"I wouldn't go out in public looking like this anyways," Sasuke answered. Shikamaru sighed and slapped his palms against his thighs, bending over and frowning. This told Sasuke that he was done with his business, and about ready for a nap.

"See you, Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled as he gulped down the last bit of ramen Shikamaru bought for him. The three ninja had spent the afternoon eating greasy take out, which Shikamaru had volunteered to purchase to keep Sasuke's rage in check. Uchiha plus bad hair makes a dangerous combination.

The chunin 'hmphed' and left, shutting the door gently and walking down the hall. Sasuke could only guess what 'big boobs mah-gee' would do to him for not forcing the dark haired Uchiha into doing the mission. It would wait…Sasuke needed a shower.

"I need a shower," Naruto smiled as he headed toward the bathroom. No way, not now. _Sasuke _needed a shower. The said ninja grabbed Naruto's arm in a tight grip, stopping him from going any further.

"No, _you're_ going to sit down on that couch and wait until _I'm_ done with the bathroom." The only other solution was for them to shower together, and God only knows what Sasuke would do for a shower with Naruto, but that would have to wait until Naruto came out of the closet too. Maybe Sasuke would convince him that it would be a rivalry thing, and that they should rub each other's backs with soap for training?

Not even Naruto would fall for that.

"No, I'm taking shower, and if you're so bent over to have one too why don't you just get in there with me?" Hallelujah. Naruto had read Sasuke's mind.

"Fine."

"I was joking."

Sasuke choked on his own saliva and sputtered out an 'I know that!' as his flustered face shot to the floor. What an idiot; he should have known that Naruto was lying.

"You really are gay, aren't you?" '_Quit being so fucking smart, Naruto_!'

"No I am not!"

"Then why are you still holding my hand?"

Sasuke loosened his grip on Naruto's hand and willed his face to go back to its pale colour. The red in his cheeks was obvious, but Naruto couldn't see that he was blushing. His ebony eyes glanced toward his hand, and he realized that now was the time.

"I'm not gay; I just want to screw _you_ senseless."

It was Naruto's turn to choke on spit. Sasuke's dark eyes finally met Naruto's blue ones, and for a moment they just stared at each other.

"Are you…telling the truth?" Naruto asked. He looked shaken, and slightly unsure of himself. Something Sasuke thought he'd never see; the dobe was usually full of antics in any situation. Was this a sign? Did Naruto like Sasuke back?

"Yes." No hesitation. As expected of Sasuke.

Pink colour spread across Naruto's face, and Sasuke smiled. His father always told him to be like Itachi…but he didn't think that it meant to be gay. Ah, no matter.

Sasuke gently touched Naruto's cheek, staring at what was now his. All his, and such a cute thing Naruto was, too. He shut his eyes and pulled Naruto in, slowly and gently touching his lips with his own. A fluttery sensation ran through both of their bodies, and Sasuke felt tingles in tingly places.

"The week went by fast, huh?" Sasuke asked as he held Naruto in an embrace.

"It's only been three days."

"How come you didn't tell me that your apartment has been finished since the second day?"

"Didn't want to leave you all here by your lonesome."

"Liar." Sasuke had a strange feeling Naruto liked to torture him. He couldn't stand another day of sleeping so close to Naruto without pouncing on him and possibly molesting him.

"Uh…Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his voice shaken.

"What is it now, dobe?"

"I smell something burning."

--

Sasuke stood outside of his apartment building, dripping wet as he watched the flames consume his home. After suffering the torture of a fire hose, his hair went back to normal…sort of.

"Did I not tell you to NEVER touch the stove?" he asked, his eyes watering from the smoke.

"Heh, must've slipped my mind," Naruto, who was equally wet, smiled as he rubbed his neck. Sasuke sighed, shuddered, moaned and held back the urge to burst out into tears. This meant another week with Naruto. And God forbid anyone found out what Sasuke was going to do to the poor blonde within the confines of his home.

"You can stay at my house while they fix up yours. We'll call it…returning the favour," Naruto grinned.

"Pervert."

"Damn right."

Sasuke pulled Naruto towards him and wrapped his arm around the blonde.

"It's pretty, huh?"

Naruto nodded, agreeing with Sasuke. He loved being in Sasuke's arms, and he didn't want him to let go. Never. He slid his arm down Sasuke's back, holding him around the waist. '_Time to tell the truth_,' he thought.

"I set my house on fire on purpose so I could stay at your house," Naruto confessed. Sasuke just smiled, and leaned his head on Naruto's.

"I know; you're too goddamned obvious, dobe."

--

Done. Totally, completely done. I didn't expect to be done, but I'm done. Yes. Done. I finished my story! (Cries). Hey, what the heck. Cute ending, huh? Time to go to sleep now. Bye bye! (Passes out on keyboard) agrnoeangipaer aerbea


	7. ORAR sequel

THIS IS A SPECIAL HAPPY THING FOR ANYONE WHO CARES INVOLVING THE SEQUEL TO 'OF RAMEN AND ROOMMATES'!

Ahem. Hi, Unmei here. Well, the other night I was asleep, dreaming happy dreams about unicorns and rainbows and soul devouring rainbow unicorns (don't ask, but the unicorn's name is Fluffykins!) and thought, wow, there was so much more I could have done with 'Of Ramen and Roommates'. Then a ka-billion ideas came to mind that might just be funny, so I though, screw it. I'm doing the sequel. So, all in all, watch out for the second one, depending if you care or not. Well, I guess if you're reading this it means you've read the story so…you probably care. Who knows? Not me. Anyways, I'm off to write the second one so, ciao! Hope you've enjoyed the story -


End file.
